Texto
by Primitus Victor
Summary: -Les stylos explosifs, c'est démodé. -Autant que vos pulls de grand-père. Vous vous habillez comme ça pour oublier votre période veste en cuir, jean troué et Doc Martens?
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

 _En italique, c'est Q_.

En normal, c'est James.

Enjoy!

* * *

06/09/2015

(18h12) Je m'ennuyais aujourd'hui. Alors j'ai regardé votre dossier.

(18h13) _Il est classé confidentiel._

(18h16) Je suis un 00.

(18h21) _Evidemment..._

(18h22) La crête ne vous allait pas du tout.

(18h24) _J'avais 16 ans._

(18h27) C'était il y a quoi... 2 ans?

(18h28) _Allez vous faire foutre, 007._

..

(23h47) Vous avez détruit une mercedes W123 à l'âge de 17 ans. C'est criminel, cette voiture était sympa.

(23h50) _Détruire une voiture est criminel en général. Refermez mon dossier._

(23h51) Vous avez honte?

(23h56) _C'était une mauvaise période._

(23h59) Votre mère est morte.

(00h02) _Et mon père s'est barré avec une gamine de 20 ans plus jeune que lui. Refermez ce fichu dossier._

(00h06) Passé sombre donc. Petit punk.

..

17/09/2015

(20h13) _Cet homme est fiché dans les dossiers de la CIA, approchez le._

(20h15) Vous avez une extinction de voix, Q?

(20h18) _J'ai marché sur mon oreillette._

(20h21) Toujours aussi bordélique. Un reste de votre adolescence?

(20h22) _Arrêtez avec ça._

(20h28) Allez, racontez-moi.

(20h30) _La seule raison pour laquelle vous êtes encore en vie, c'est que je tiens à garder ce job._

(20h47) Et susceptible en plus de ça.

..

19/09/2015

(10h23) Cette vidéo de vous et de vos "amis" était très drôle. Vous tenez mal l'alcool.

(11h01) _Vous ne me lâcherez donc jamais?_

(11h47) Donnez moi un stylo explosif et on en reparle.

..

26/09/2015

(14h13) Ce n'était pas un stylo explosif.

(14h22) _Les stylos explosifs, c'est démodé._

(14h25) Autant que vos pulls de grand-père. Vous vous habillez comme ça pour oublier votre période veste en cuir, jean troué et Doc Martens?

(14h32) _Je ne répondrai pas à ça._

..

14/10/2015

(03h17) _La prochaine fois, retirez les lunettes et l'oreillette quand vous serez avec une femme._

(07h15) Quelle femme?

(07h54) _Oh bon sang... Vous me donnez des envies de meurtres, vous le savez ça?_

(07h56) ;)

(07h59) _Un smiley? Sérieusement? Je vous pensais trop vieux pour en connaître l'utilité._

(08h03) Ah, cette femme!

..

18/10/2015

(09h15) Vous avez gardé vos Doc?

(09h23) _Bond, pour la dernière fois, foutez moi la paix avec ça._

(09h29) Je suis sérieux. On va peut-être devoir vous envoyez sur le terrain.

(09h30) _Avec mes Doc?_

(09h32) Donc vous les avez gardées. Oui, avec vos Doc.

..

19/10/2015

(01h43) J'étais loin d'imaginer que vous aviez un pantalon aussi moulant dans votre armoire...

(01h45) _Perturbé?_

(01h48) Je me demande simplement dans quel genre de circonstance vous mettez ce pantalon.

(01h56) _Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, j'ai d'assez bons goûts vestimentaires._

(01h58) Vous me laisserez faire un tour dans votre dressing, un jour?

(02h24) _Dans vos rêves._

(02h27) À votre âge, vous devriez déjà être couché depuis longtemps, Q.

..

(05h39) Le patron de ce bar gay semblait bien vous connaître.

..

26/10/2015

(04h12) J'ai besoin de votre aide.

(04h15) _Allez vous faire foutre, il est 4 heures du matin._

(04h17) Là où je suis, il fait jour. Je sais que vous êtes dans votre bureau.

(04h18) _Je ne veux pas savoir comment vous savez ça._

(04h21) J'ai torturé votre stagiaire pour qu'il me le dise.

(04h22) _Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?_

(04h25) Savoir si Maât, le trafiquant d'arme égyptien, est impliqué dans l'attentat du 26 Décembre au Caire?

(04h29) _Non, il était encore en prison, en isolement depuis 3 ans._

(04h30) Merci, dormez bien, Q.

(04h35) Vous portez votre pyjama?

..

02/11/2015

(22h08) _Est-ce que, pour une fois dans votre carrière, vous pourriez arrêtez de draguer et vous concentrer sur votre mission?_

(22h10) Jaloux?

(22h12) _Là n'est pas la question._

(22h13) Vous n'avez pas nié.

(22h15) _Votre mission, Bond._

(22h16) Rabat-joie.

(22h18) _Comptez-vous un jour vous comporter comme un adulte?_

(22h19) Je constate que vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question.

(22h22) _Vous non plus._

(22h24) Cette jeune femme est charmante.

(22h24) _Vous êtes incorrigible._

..

 _04/11/2015_

(00h24) _Ce n'est pas de votre faute si elle est morte._

(00h36) _Bond?_

..

 _06/11/2015_

(12h34) _Répondez-moi, on s'inquiète tous._

..

12/11/2015

(22h26) _D'accord, je m'inquiète._

..

27/11/2015

(19h56) _James?_

* * *

Je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que c'est bien, mais j'avoue m'être amusé à l'écrire, ce p'tit truc. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en review, ça fait toujours plaisir :3

(Et désolé pour le cliffhanger)

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde!

Voilà la suite de "Texto" par votre humble serviteur (moi).

Je voulais juste faire une remarque rapport au chapitre dernier, j'y avais glissé une référence à une fiction que j'aime énormément, qui m'a beaucoup fait rire et qui m'a beaucoup touché : _Vaporize_ de Caidy Chan. Je parle bien sûr de la Mercedes W123 (qui est d'ailleurs une voiture super sympa).

 _En italique_ : Q

En normal : James Bond/007

 **En gras** : Moneypenny (Eve)

Voià voilà, c'était tout ce que je voulais dire...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Q marchait dans un couloir quelconque du MI6, en direction de la Q-Branche, lorsque son téléphone vibra tout contre sa cuisse. Il le sortit de sa poche presque aussitôt, avec toujours cet once d'espoir dans le coeur, et fronça les sourcils de décéption en lisant le nom inscrit à l'écran de son smartphone dernier cri. Ce n'était que Moneypenny. Mais avec un message plutôt intriguant.

M te demande dans son bureau. C'est urgent, apparemment.

Il tourna brusquement les talons, bousculant par la même une jeune secrétaire, avant de se diriger vers l'aile sud où le bureau de Mallory... M, se trouvait. Il passa une demi-douzaine de porte avant d'arriver devant celle de son patron, à laquelle il frappa légèrement avant d'entrer.

Puis il se figea à l'entrée de la pièce.

Dans un fauteuil, face à Mallory, se tenait Bond. Vivant.

Il hésita sincèrement entre le frapper en plein dans la machoir ou sur le coin du nez.

Peut-être les deux.

-Allons Q, fermez la porte, vous faites des courants d'air.

..

04/04/2016

(16h17) Je vous ai manqué?

(16h19) _Pas le moins du monde._

(16h22) Allons, je suis sûr que c'est faux.

(16h27) Vous m'en voulez?

(16h54) Je vais prendre ça pour un oui.

..

07/04/2016

(11h29) Q, ne faites pas l'enfant, vous ne pouvez pas me bouder indéfiniment.

(11h32) _Apparemment je peux._

(11h33) _Et je ne vous "boude" pas_.

(11h37) Si, vous boudez.

(11h40) Vous savez quoi? Je vous emmène au restaurant. Pour me faire pardonner. Angelo, 20 heures, ce soir?

(11h47) _... ça ressemble fortement à un rencard._

(11h49) Vous viendrez?

(11h51) _Oui._

..

08/04/2015

(07h49) _Quand avez vous quitté mon appartement?_

(07h56) _Au cas où vous auriez perdu la mémoire (à votre âge, ça ne m'étonnerait pas) il ne s'est rien passé._

(07h58) Ma mémoire se porte très bien, petit insolent. M m'a appelé. 004 est malade, je récupère sa mission.

(08h01) _Pourquoi M ne m'a pas appelé également? Je suis votre Quatermaster, je devrai être là._

(08h03) En fait, il l'a fait. Mais je me suis dit que vous aviez besoin de sommeil.

(08h04) _Je vais vous tuer._

(08h06) J'essayais simplement de me montrer attentioné!

(08h08) Au fait, votre canapé est très inconfortable.

(08h10) _Pauvre vieillard._

..

12/04/2015

(23h46) _Votre avion est bien arrivé?_

(23h54) Oui, et j'ai même un cadeau pour vous!

(23h56) _Dois-je m'inquiéter?_

..

13/04/2015

(08h30) _Je vous hais._

(08h32) Je pensais pourtant qu'il vous plairait. C'est typique du pays, vous savez?

(08h34) Vous le porterez au moins?

..

14/04/2015

(09h12) **James, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi Q est venu travailler avec un pantalon écossais rouge, ce matin?**

..

16/04/2016

(19h23) _On va boire un verre avec Moneypenny, vous voulez venir?_

(19h27) Non merci.

(19h28) _Vous êtes un ours, James._

(19h32) Je n'aime juste pas sortir. La sociabilité n'est pas une de mes caractéristiques.

(19h33) _Pourtant vous m'avez offert un restaurant, l'autre jour._

..

(23h34) _Vous savz que je vous trouve vraiiiiiiiment beau gosse, vous?_

(23h37) Combien de verres avez-vous bu?

(23h39) _Trois ou quatre mojitos pourquoi_

(23h42) Donc vous tenez réellement mal l'alcool.

(23h45) Dites à Eve de vous ramener chez vous, ça vaudra mieux.

..

17/04/2016

(10h54) _Si vous pouviez effacer les messages d'hier soir, j'ai vraiment honte..._

(10h56) Jamais de la vie, je les garde au cas où. Eve m'a même envoyé une photo. Je pense sérieusement à la faire agrandir et l'accrocher sur un mur du MI6.

(11h00) _Vous êtes un salaud._

(11h04) Et tu me vouvoies encore après avoir dit que j'étais beau gosse?

(11h06) _Peut-on oublier ce moment?_

(11h06) Tu ne le pensais pas?

(11h07) _Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis._

(11h08) Parfait, alors.

..

19/04/2016

(22H34) Quel genre de musique tu écoutes?

(22h37) _C'est une question piège ou..?_

(22h39) Je m'ennuie alors j'essaie de faire passer le temps.

(22h41) _Promis, je vais voir avec M pour vous obtenir une mission très bientôt._

(22h42) Arrête de me vouvoyer, j'ai l'impression d'avoir 60 ans.

(22h43) _Ce n'est pas votre âge?_

(22h45) Petit con.

(22h46) _Petit con, mais bonne distraction._

(22h48) Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

(22h49) _Pour?_

(22h50) La musique.

(22h55) J _'aime bien les White Stripes._

(22h57) Bizarrement, ça ne m'étonne pas.

..

23/04/2016

(18h36) Je m'ennuie encore.

(18h39) _Engagez un clown pour vous amuser, moi j'ai du travail._

(18h43) Tu fais ça pour m'énerver?

(18h44) _Quoi donc?_

(18h46) Me vouvoyer.

(18h49) _En fait je le fais juste par habitude._

(18h52) Je n'aime pas ça.

(18h53) _Je ferai des efforts dans ce cas._

..

(20h13) _J'ai fini, restaurant?_

(20h15) Tu me sauves la vie! L'ennui me rongeait de l'intérieur!

(20h17) _Ne sois pas si dramatique. Je viens te prendre devant chez toi dans un demi-heure._

..

24/04/2016

(10h13) _Je t'ai trouvé une mission à Prague! J'ai dû me mettre à genoux devant M pour toi._

(10h15) Je t'en dois une, restaurant quand je reviens et cette fois, c'est moi qui paye.

..

01/05/2016

(11h57) _Avoue que tu as fait exprès de te retrouver à l'hôpital pour éviter de me payer le restaurant._

* * *

Bon, et bien voilà... J'ai glissé une autre référence dans ce chapitre, à un post que j'ai vu sur Tumblr par rapport à l'ordinateur de Q et tout ça... un peu long à expliquer mais l'idée m'a bien plu alors bon.

Je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes que vous avez pu voir, et tout ça...

Enfin bon, à la prochaine fois, et merci à tous!

Edit: J'ai tenté d'améliorer un peu le paragraphe écrit parce que je le trouvais vraiment pas terrible, en espérant que ce soit mieux...

Edit II : Merci à Jehanne Aurelianis qui a remarqué la référence à la série Sherlock, Angelo, 20 heures, tout ça tout ça... C'est une de mes séries favorites et la tentation se faisait trop grande alors bon... voilà.


End file.
